Edge of Utopia
by Ferra Rii
Summary: Ini bumi, 128 tahun kemudian. Ini masih bumi yang sama, dengan para wanita pelari yang mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka hanya untuk mengantar pesan kebenaran kepada dunia yang palsu. Mirror's Edge!AU/PrusHung


_Highly recommended to hear __**Musique Pour la Tristesse de Xion ( Piano Instrumental )**__ by __**Yoko Shimomura **__while reading this~_

* * *

Inilah Utopia.

Kota sempurna, sama seperti namanya, terletak pada salah satu negara bagian Amerika Serikat yang kini telah berkembang menjadi negara yang perlahan mencoba mengembangkan prinsip totaliter karena melihat banyaknya pelanggaran hukum yang dilanggar dengan prinsip liberal yang tak terkontrol lagi.

Utopia―yang mencakup areal New York sampai Washington DC―adalah kota percobaan awal dalam pengembangan fasisme. Sebuah kota yang dipimpin oleh Mathias Kohler, sang _investor_ oportunis yang telah dengan sangat baik mengembangkan perekonomian Utopia pada tangannya.

Yang kaya semakin kaya, tetapi seperti biasa, yang miskin terus melarat secepat jatuh ke jurang. Protes dan keluh tak diberi tanggapan, dan manusia-manusia 'rendahan' ini diposisikan pada pangkatnya masing-masing.

Pangkat kotor, pastinya.

Dan kesalahan besar ada pada kalian yang berpikir para rakyat rendahan tak punya usaha melawan. Oh, tentu saja, tentu. Mereka kembali lagi disusun dalam satu grup bernama _Coureurs_, berisi para wanita dengan fleksibilitas tinggi, mampu berlari dan melompat di atap-atap gedung demi menyampaikan pesan perlawanan bagi para pejuang emanisipasi kederajatan yang ada.

Ya, para wanita dengan kemampuan lari yang hebat, tanpa takut mati demi kebebasan.

* * *

**Edge of Utopia**

_Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya  
Mirror's Edge © Electronic Arts_

**WARNING**  
Dystopian!AU/PrusHung/Headcanon/Sappy Cheesy/OOC ekstrim/Maybe fail action

* * *

_Selama kedua kaki ini masih berpijak pada bumi, aku bersumpah, aku takkan berhenti berlari._

* * *

**Utopia  
Tower of Heaven  
East District**

Desing tembakan dari laser dalam berbagai warna menyerang seorang wanita beratribut _tank top_ hitam dan mengenakan celana berbahan _khaki_ yang menutupi sebagian dari _army boots_ yang ia kenakan. Dengan tangkas, wanita berambut cokelat panjang tersebut menghindari segala tembakan tersebut, membuatnya menyinggungkan sebuah senyum kecil.

Ia menjumpai dirinya berada di sebuah pojokan. Melirik sesaat pada jam tangannya yang juga berfungsi sebagai GPS yang kini menunjukkan sebiji warna hijau. _'Sip, aku tak salah jalan,'_ pikirannya berucap. Tanpa ragu, ia terjang jendela itu sampai pecah, dan ia gunakan kedua tangannya yang sudah dilapisi oleh sarung tangan khusus untuk menuruni dengan 'mencakar' tembok gedung ini. Tak sampai hitungan menit, wanita itu sudah sampai di atap gedung yang lainnya lagi, berlari semakin kencang menuju arah utara.

Sementara lihatlah, berhamburan banyak orang-orang dalam baju militer hitam dengan kacamata hitam mereka yang sekaligus memiliki _display_ berupa jangkauan lingkaran yang seperti radar, menunjukkan posisi diri mereka dalam titik-titik berwarna hijau dan sebuah titik merah yang menunjukkan keberadaan sang pelari wanita―alias _Coureurs_, barangkali kalian lupa―yang begitu tangkas dalam melompati atap demi atap gedung, seolah gravitasi bukanlah perkara bagi kedua kaki tangkasnya.

Nampak sekali beberapa pengejarnya begitu terjebak dalam desperasi, sehingga beberapa lainnya pun mengikuti dengan menggunakan _skateboard_ anti-gravitasi mereka untuk mendekatkan jarak mereka dengan sang wanita bertato C-0014 di bawah mata kirinya yang rupa-rupanya, tak hanya memiliki ketangkasan dalam berlari namun juga dalam kekuatan kakinya untuk menyerang jatuh para pengendara _skateboard_ anti-gravitasi tersebut. Dengan manuever dan salto demi salto miliknya yang begitu handal bagaikan seorang yang ahli dalam _gymnastics_, ia jatuhkan satu demi satu pengendaranya sampai ia tiba pada salah satu pengejar terakhirnya dan merampas _skateboard_ itu untuk pergi melayang jauh.

Selagi sang wanita memastikan bahwa kalung _German Cross_ yang ia ambil tadi masih tergantung manis di lehernya, para tentara dan droids yang tadi mengejar wanita tersebut dalam gedung, mengerang kesal. Terutama sang komandan yang nampaknya paling kesal di antara yang lainnya. Ia mendekatkan punggung tangannya yang sudah diimplan _micro-mic_, dan mulai berucap :

"Mohon izin menurunkan _Joker_, untuk mengejar _Coureur_ C-0014."

* * *

**_Rule #1_**_  
Jangan mudah terkecoh._

* * *

Ini Utopia.

Utopia yang sangat dibenci Elizaveta Hedervary. Utopia yang dipenuhi kebohongan. Utopia yang memperbudak kelangsungan kebebasan manusia. Satu kota yang telah menekan semua ideologi menjadi abu, hanya menyisakan sebuah paksaan bernama Fasisme. Sebuah kata 'fasisme' adalah satu kata yang tak pernah membuatnya berhenti tertawa di setiap langkahnya, mengingat akan betapa bodohnya ia dan semua yang ada di dunia ini, mau saja diperbudak oleh masa lalu... Atau mereka sudah benar-benar lupa akan Perang Dunia ke-II dulu, entahlah. Apa pun alasannya, segalanya masih tetap terasa bodoh baginya.

Ia menghentikan tapak larinya ketika ia telah pasti sudah tak ada yang mampu untuk mengejarnya. Mungkin mereka sudah lelah, atau bisa saja mereka tak mampu mengejarnya. Tapi sekali lagi itu tak mungkin, mengingat German Cross yang ia gantungkan pada lehernya adalah data penting milik penguasa Utopia, dan segala bentuk kebocoran akan membahayakan stabilitas Utopia. Tentu jika mereka pintar untuk memperdaya mentalitas penduduk sampai rela mencium kaki berlumpur para penguasa, mereka tak akan terlalu idiot untuk membiarkannya kabur begitu saja.

Tapi bukanlah Eli―sapaan akrab dari Elizaveta―kalau ia berhenti berlari dan tunduk pada mereka.

Bukan ia hendak berkata bahwa secara semata kota ini jelek; tentu saja tidak, kota ini jauh dari kata jelek, dan bahkan kata indah saja masih terkesan begitu merendahkan kota ini. Kota yang gemilang, gemerlap dengan kekayaan tak ada hentinya, dengan semua penduduknya hidup makmur di bawah kekangan seorang _con _dengan kekuasaan yang otoriter dan totaliter. Persis seperti masa Hitler, hanya saja yang kini terbunuh bukanlah nyawa orang-orang Yahudi seperti itu―mereka tidaklah seprimitif itu, kalau kata kroni-kroni Kohler sok berkuasa itu―namun segala kebebasan dan aspirasi terkekang mati; tidak ada lagi kata bebas, semua terkekang satu hukuman bernama rutinitas.

Tentu bagi mereka yang 'terhukum' tidak merasa tahu; yang mereka rasakan hanyalah kebahagiaan palsu yang terselubung di balik rutinitas yang ditenun begitu rapi oleh si Kohler brengsek itu melalui sumpah untuk selalu setia pada kota ini, yang berarti sama saja dengan perlahan-lahan mulai termakan sengsara kebodohan di balik gemerlap indahnya Utopia. Yah, tidak seperti mereka tahu, jadi mana mungkin mereka mau berjuang untuk keluar dari rutinitasnya? Namun para _Coureurs_ tahu, mereka lebih dari tahu, sebab merekalah perkumpulan wanita yang telah merasakan langsung rasa tertindas menyaksikan suami-suami atau pria-pria dalam keluarga mereka terbunuh hanya karena mereka _sedikit_ atau _tidak sengaja _tidak taat pada peraturan rutinitas bernama bangun pagi, pergi ke kantor atau sekolah, bersumpah setia untuk melakukan pekerjaanmu, dan pulang untuk tidur lagi atau setidaknya, tidak bisa menerima bentuk kebahagiaan semacam itu.

Katakanlah ia begitu idealis, atau katakanlah ia hanya pemimpi. Tapi bisalah ia buktikan bahwa ia akan memberikan kebebasan dari rutinitas, beserta dengan para _Coureurs_ lainnya di Utopia ini, buktinya saja, sekarang ini.

Tapi tak salah juga, sih, jika ia melawan. Satu kala, kekasihnya waktu mereka masih remaja, menjadi korban yang kemudian dibawa ke salah satu departemen bernama Konsentrasi dan tak pernah kembali lagi. Mungkin karena sang kekasih sedikit nakal untuk mencuri surat yang dikira dari seorang pengantar surat tapi nyatanya merupakan dokumen rahasia yang mengungkap tentang rahasia busuk di balik kota ini, atau entahlah. Yang jelas, setelah sang kekasih dibawa pergi, seorang Elizaveta Hedervary mengumpulkan beberapa wanita lain yang ia percaya, dan menunjukkan bukti surat tersebut.

Tak sadarlah bahwa pikirannya telah berkelana kemana-mana, dan sejauh itulah kakinya telah membawanya berjalan dengan kecepatan yang relatif rendah. Menggamit _German Cross_ yang tersimpan akan data terakhir yang ia butuhkan untuk memojokkan Kohler bangsat satu itu, dan juga untuk menjaganya sebagai bentuk memori terakhir yang bisa ia miliki dari mantan kekasihnya yang sekarang entah kemana. Mungkin ini bukan kalung yang asli, dan semata-mata penyerbuan individu yang ia lakukan hari ini hanya untuk mengambil balik kalung pemberian sang kekasih yang dicuri darinya beberapa tahun silam.

**_CLAK._**

**_Tep._**

Dan di saat itulah, ia dengar suara yang memanggilnya dari belakangnya. Begitu dekat, dan membuat bulu kuduknya merinding di saat yang sama.

"Halo nona yang tidak keren, mungkin ada baiknya jika kau berhenti mencuri?"

* * *

**_Rule #2_**_  
Jangan Mengutamakan Kepentingan Pribadi atas Orang Lain_

* * *

Mata semerah darah, dengan senyuman yang begitu menyunginggkan kepercayaan diri yang terlalu berlebihan. Tidakkah itu nampak cukup familiar dalam mata sewarna lumut miliknya? Mungkin itu hanyalah salah sangkanya atau pikirannya tengah berfantasi sedikit jauh, entahlah. Jelasnya, lelaki yang berpakaian jas kulit hitam panjang ini tidak ada maksud baik untuk bermain mudah dengannya hanya karena ia seorang wanita.

"Kembalikan? Jadi ini milik anda?"

Malah kalau mau dibilang, kalung itu adalah miliknya. Ia balas lelaki itu dengan senyuman yang berkesan lembut, memancarkan aura feminim yang ia miliki, walau nyatanya itu bertolak belakang sekali dengan penampilannya yang begitu maskulin. Tapi saat ini, ia tak berada dalam posisi bisa mengklaim keberadaan _German Cross_ yang ia kalungkan itu adalah miliknya, bisa saja ia salah ambil, tapi menurut Elizaveta, kemungkinannya kecil. Benda ini boleh dikatakan berumur sekelas artefak. Sudah ada semenjak masa Perang Dunia II kemarin, peninggalan leluhur sang kekasih.

"Itu milik atasanku. Ayo, kembalikan padaku."

Gaya bicara lelaki itu masih begitu berkesan angkuh. Senyuman menantangnya kembali tersinggung semakin jelas ketika ia membetulkan posisi topi hitam seperti topi polisi dengan lencananya jelas terpasang di atasnya. Sepertinya ia masuk dalam satuan elit, kalau Elizaveta boleh duga.

"Untuk apa kukembalikan, toh, ini bukan milik anda juga. Bagaimana jika saya tak berniat untuk mengembalikannya, Tuan―?"

"Beilschmidt. Gilbert Beilschmidt." jawabnya. "Alias Joker keren nan hebat dari Divisi Kepolisian Utopia. Andai kau kurang tahu, aku ini memiliki autoritas yang setara dengan sang Jendral."

Ah, begitu percaya diri. Elizaveta semakin tersenyum senang melihat reaksi sang lelaki berambut putih tersebut. "Oh, Joker? Saya sudah mendengar reputasi anda beberapa kali. Anda begitu hebat, harus saya akui. Hanya saja..." gemilang mata hijaunya berkelit, menandakan satu motivasi akan sesuatu. "...saya bukan orang yang begitu percaya pada kata media."

Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada suara dari bibir kedua orang berbeda kubu tersebut. Suara angin kencang yang menghantam dan terbelah gedung-gedung tinggi seolah menjadi satu-satunya pengisi suara yang tersisa untuk mengisi kehampaan vokal di antara mereka, yang masih saling berbalas-balasan dengan senyum yang memberikan simbol bahwa mereka sudah tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"C-0014, itu hanya kode, benar?" sang lelaki kembali memecah sunyi vokal manusia tersebut. Masih dengan senyum penuh makna kemenangan, seperti selayaknya selama ini ia bertingkah, menang dalam segala hal, dan apa pun yang menantangnya langsung jatuh berkeping-keping. Tatapan mata merah itu masih tertuju pada mata _emerald_ milik sang _Coureur_, "bolehkah aku tahu nama aslimu?"

"Ya, hanya kode, tuan." Eli kembali menjawab dengan tenang, mencoba mempertahankan senyumnya seolah ini adalah adu kontes senyum termanis. "Berbeda dengan anda, saya agak malu untuk memperkenalkan nama asli saya dan lebih memilih orang yang pernah melihat saya untuk mencari tahu nama asli saya melalui _ID tracker_ di _Tower of Heaven_."

"Aku tak suka mengisi surat-surat prosedur tak penting di sana. Mereka semua menjengkelkan." sang Joker kembali berucap. Kali ini sambil menjatuhkan semua peralatan tali-temalinya yang diikatkan di sekujur pinggangnya. Alat yang dikenal oleh Eli dengan _Acrobat Gear_, dan hanya digunakan oleh mereka yang memiliki otoritas spesial untuk berjalan tanpa batas yuridikasi. Tentu saja, harganya mahal, dan juga tidak semudah itu untuk didapatkan. "Dan aku lebih suka kalau aku bisa tahu namamu dengan sedikit berjuang. Jadi karena kulihat kau sudah menumbangkan beberapa _E-Class Officer_ di gedung tadi, kurasa, aku tahu kau lawan yang baik untuk kita beradu lari. Bagaimana?"

Elizaveta mengangguk kecil, dan kali ini benar-benar memberikan tatapan penuh kesungguhan. "Tawaran yang menyenangkan, tuan. Tapi saya tak punya banyak waktu, dan begitu pula tuan, benar?"

"Tenang saja, ini tak akan lama." dengan cepat, sang albino sudah mulai berlari mendahului Elizaveta. "Kau boleh minta apa saja dariku kalau kau bisa berlari sampai dua kilometer ke depan dalam waktu dua ratus detik. Tentu, kalau aku menang, kau harus menyerahkan kalung itu padaku."

"Dua kilometer, berarti di puncak Petra Tower?" menunjuk pada gedung tertinggi dalam penglihatannya. Sebuah stasiun televisi dengan puncak bagaikan bola disko, dan sering disebut sebagai menara lolipop oleh warga setempat. Eli tak perlu menunggu kata-kata, sebab sang albino bernama Gilbert itu sudah mengangguk dari gedung seberang, menanti sang _Coureur _ untuk berlari.

Tak perlulah ancang-ancang bagi keduanya untuk berlari, menghabiskan waktu mereka sesaat untuk bermain. Tidak seperti nyawa mereka menjadi taruhan di saat ini, hmm?

* * *

**_Rule #3_**

_Setialah pada apa yang kau jaga_

* * *

Matahari yang terang masih bersinar di Utopia yang dipenuhi oleh gedung-gedung putih pencakar langit. Melalui atap-atap datar tersebut, terlihat Elizaveta dan kaki lincahnya berlari dan melompat-lompat melalui selusur atap gedung seolah tak takut mati di ketinggian rata-rata tiga puluh lima lantai.

.

.

_Dari kejauhan, terlihat dua anak tengah bermain. Di hamparan desa yang masih dialasi dengan rerumputan hijau, sensasi sejuk dari embun pagi, sesekali terlihat tumpukan jerami menghiasi hamparan padang rumput yang luas tersebut. Satu dari dua anak yang tengah berlarian tersebut, adalah seorang perempuan, tak lain dari Elizaveta sendiri. Begitu cerah dan manis, seolah tak pernah kehabisan tenaga untuk terus berlari._

_"Eli, Eli! Tunggu dulu!"_

_Dan seolah panggilan itu tak diindahkan oleh sang pemilik nama, bahkan, Eli hanya tertawa dari kejauhan, melemparkan wajah jenakanya yang berharap bisa mengejek sang lelaki yang tertinggal di belakangnya. Harapannya supaya sang lelaki bisa sedikit termotivasi untuk mengejarnya lebih cepat karena rasa kesal diejek oleh seorang perempuan. Lagipula bukan salah Eli kalau ia bisa mengalahkan anak laki-laki pindahan tersebut dalam lomba lari. Siapa suruh menantang dirinya, heh?_

_"Kau saja yang terlalu lamban!"_

.

.

Sudah berapa lama ia tidak bermain-main seperti ini? Seolah bebas rasanya, berlari demi satu kepentingan bernama bermain, yang benar-benar ia rindukan. Sementara tak jauh di depannya, ia saksikan sang lelaki berambut putih masih dengan lincah mendahuluinya. Dengan wajah yang masih berkesan ingin menantang sang gadis, semakin menambah motivasi Elizaveta untuk mendahuluinya, sosok pemakai jaket hitam panjang yang berkibar saat pemakainya melompat tersebut, lambang kegagahan munafik dari Kepolisian Utopia.

Dan semua pandangan di depannya itu membuatnya sedikit lengah, sampai-sampai ia lupa bahwa ia tengah berlari di selusur gedung dan kesalahannya dalam berpijak membuat dirinya terhuyung.

"Ah."

.

.

_"Kau itu yang punya kaki setan, bukan aku yang lambat!"_

_Terkesan jahat, memang. Tapi apa mau dikata? Tidak seperti perkataan sang lelaki albino itu salah juga. Gadis bernama Elizaveta Hedervary tersebut memang memiliki kemampuan berlari yang benar-benar tak masuk akal untuk anak seusianya. Orang tuanya berkata itulah bakat sang anak, dan beberapa lainnya berkata tak mungkin. Sebagian berspekulasi kalau Eli adalah perwujudan dari hasil percobaan manusia, dan sekarang, ada Gilbert yang beranggapan bahwa Elizaveta memancung kaki setan._

_"Jangan salahkan aku, kau tetap masih terlalu lamban..."_

_Kedua anak itu pun kini tertawa bersama. Tertawa akan kebodohan dan kenaifan para remaja muda yang kini merebahkan dirinya di karpet bumi bernama rerumputan. Merasakan hawa sejuk, menyesapkan rasa dari semua kekayaan alam hanya dengan memejamkan mata dan merasakan sekitarnya. Bagi Elizaveta dan lelaki itu, hal ini adalah hal biasa yang ia lakukan selepas mereka pulang dari sekolah. Bermain seolah menjadi kewajiban bagi sang remaja muda, semata-mata bukan hanya untuk menghibur dirinya_―_yang memang tak bisa membeli alat-alat permainan elektronik_―_dengan berlarian di padang rumput, tapi juga bermaksud untuk memperkuat fisiknya._

_Yah, hal biasa setelah masing-masing orang tua mereka meninggal, dan tak ada yang mau memungut kedua anak yang dulunya bertetangga tersebut._

_"Hei Gilbert."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Apa nanti, kau akan menghilang juga seperti ayah?"_

.

.

"Kau ini, benar-benar..."

Telapak tangah pucat tersebut menangkap pergelangan tangan milik Elizaveta. Rupa-rupanya sang Joker yang menariknya kembali kepada pijakan berupa atap gedung. "Hati-hati." dan dengan ucapan demikianlah, Elizaveta kembali memutarkan tubuhnya, bermanuever dengan lincah sehingga ia kembali berpijak tanpa harus membuat sang lelaki mengeluarkan banyak tenaga untuk menopangnya.

"Saya pikir, anda tak akan menolong saya."

Dua orang tersebut kembali mengeluarkan tapak-tapak mereka. Berlari lagi sebelum waktu bermain mereka habis.

"Kalau kau mati sekarang, siapa lagi yang bisa kuajak bermain?"

.

_"Tenang saja, Elizaveta. Mana mungkin orang sehebatku bisa menghilang semudah itu, eh?"_

_Maksud kata ingin membuat sang wanita tidak begitu was-was lagi, namun yang ada, malah membuat sang gadis membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik lelaki berambut putih salju tersebut. Sakit hati Gilbert melihat ekspresi Elizaveta-nya yang seperti ini. Benarkah ini sosok gadis kuat yang baru saja mengalahkannya?_

_Sekarang tidak saja rumahnya menghilang dan segalanya menjadi abu._

_"Tetap saja, kau tetap bisa menghilang, dan kau adalah orang terakhir yang benar-benar kumiliki..."_

_Dan kemanakah perginya segala keceriaan di wajahnya?_

_Hilang sudah, hilang semua. Coba saja kalau si Kohler brengsek itu tidak menculik orang tua mereka, tidak membawa mereka kabur untuk, entahlah, mereka tak punya kreativitas tinggi untuk membayangkan alternatif jalur yang bisa terjadi pada orang tua mereka, dan tidak seperti mereka ingin membayangkannya. Sejak terbentuknya Utopia, baik ayah Elizaveta dan Gilbert yang dibawa dengan paksa, dan masing-masing ibu mereka yang juga dijual untuk perdagangan pasar gelap. Setidaknya itu yang Eli dengar terakhir kali, dari sumber yang bahkan tidak begitu meyakinkan pula._

_Kalau saja Utopia tidak ada, mereka tak akan menjadi yatim menyedihkan seperti ini._

_Kalau saja orang-orang 'miskin' dan 'tidak berkualifikasi' semacam orang tuanya bisa dipandang lebih manusiawi, mereka tak harus diseret pergi dari tangan kedua anak yang kebetulan waktu itu tengah bersekolah. Mereka tak harus diseret dan dipaksa bekerja untuk membangun kota yang dibayar oleh orang-orang yang memang memiliki uang berlebih untuk merasakan hidup nyaman penuh akan kebahagiaan palsu di dalam kota impian, Utopia._

_Ia benci akan semua itu._

_Dan coba saja, kalau Gilbert mampu melakukan sesuatu, apa pun itu._

.

.

"Seratus sembilan puluh detik dan sepuluh meter lagi."

Kini kedua orang tersebut tengah mengejar sisa waktu sepuluh detik. Tapak demi tapak besar melangkahi gedung demi gedung, melompat tinggi, mencakar gedung untuk turun dan kemudian berlari lagi menaiki tangga. Beberapa saat lainnya turun atau sekadar berayunan melalui tali-tali yang didapat dari beberapa tempat konstruksi bangunan yang mereka lewati. Sampailah mereka tepat di gedung sebelah Petra Tower―

―Dan mereka pun melompat.

**_Tep._**

"Ah, ternyata saya menang, tuan."

Tangan kirinya bergantungan pada salah satu besi penopang menara tersebut, menopang seluruh tubuh penuh energi miliknya. Sebelah tangannya, yang kanan, memegangi tangan Gilbert yang sepertinya hampir terjatuh karena salah memperkirakan tempat berpijak di pilar-pilar besi tersebut.

"Sial, aku kalah." ujung bibir Gilbert menjadi sedikit maju, dan kali ini melompat hingga tubuhnya bergelantungan di antara selusur besi. Sepertinya jengah dikalahkan oleh seorang wanita. "Ya sudahlah, jadi sekarang, apa yang ingin kau minta?"

Perasaan janggal yang dirasakan Gilbert di sekitar bibirnya, terasa begitu hangat dan lekat. Membawa rasa rindu yang begitu mendadak ketika sadar bahwa Elizaveta telah menciumnya. Satu rasa yang begitu cepat, bagaikan angin lalu, yang dimana membuat Gilbert terkejut akan satu aksi yang tak disangka olehnya.

"Simpan saja untuk lain kali, tuan. Aku sudah terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu hari ini."

Dan pergilah sang wanita, menjatuhkan dirinya pada satu atap datar dan melompat di antara gedung-gedung tinggi semakin ke arah utara, membiarkan sang lelaki menatap kepergiannya sembari mengambil duduknya di selusur salah satu atap gedung yang tak jauh dari menara tersebut. Sebuah desahan, lalu senyuman lembut sembari menutup mata, merasakan desiran angin yang membawanya mengingat sesuatu yang berkesan begitu hangat di sanubarinya.

.

.

.

**_Rule #4_**_  
Jangan Pernah Jatuh Cinta_

.

.

* * *

**Based off my Headcanon**

Di mana Gilbert Beilschmidt sebenarnya adalah seorang yang benar-benar lembut kepada wanita, bahkan kepada sang 'rival'-nya sendiri, Elizaveta, dan teriakan-teriakan _I AM AWESOME _miliknya tersebut adalah satu hal yang pasti ia lakukan untuk memaksakan dirinya tersenyum sambil membuat orang-orang ceria, bukan karena dasar sifat narsistiknya.

Dan Elizaveta yang tidak hanya fujoshi, tapi juga tipikal gadis yang senang mendominasi. _Nuff' said._

* * *

**A/N :** Yep, saya kembali lagi dan kali ini mencoba membawa PrusHung.

Oke, jadi ini fic terakhir sebelum saya ulangan akhir yang baidewei tinggal 9 hari lagi. Iya, kebanyakan waktu saya sebelum ujian saya pake untuk hal lain selain belajar, jadi jangan heran. Saya mutusin buat belajar kali ini karena secara absurd, saya keseret sesuatu hal penting. Sekalian, ini jadi ajang saya maksain diri nulis pas lagi WB.

_Thanks for reading this!_

* * *

_"Baiklah." Gilbert mendesah perlahan. "Kalau sampai aku menghilang, kau tinggal tunggu saja aku di sini. Aku 'kan hebat, pasti kemana pun aku dibawa oleh mereka, aku akan bisa kembali dengan sangat spektakuler!"_

_"Tapi, Gil. Aku tak suka menunggu. Itu sama saja membuang hidup sendiri."_

_Kedua tangan Gilbert terletak masing-masing di sisi pipi milik Elizaveta. "Ayolah, jangan cemberut seperti itu." Menekan sedikit wajah sang gadis berambut cokelat panjang tersebut, dan menarik masing-masing pipinya, memaksakan gadis itu untuk tersenyum kembali. "Jadi, kalau suatu hari nanti aku menghilang, kau berjanji mau mencariku?"_

_Sang remaja wanita tersebut hanya mendengus pelan. Inikah kata-kata lelaki yang begitu 'membenci' sosok perempuan lemah dan berbicara selayaknya satu? Hal itu membuat sang gadis benar-benar tersenyum lembut, mencerminkan kehangatan yang membawa kedua tangannya berpegang pada masing-masing sisi pelipis Gilbert. Dahi keduanya dipertemukan satu sama lain, dan senyum kecil kembali muncul di wajah Gilbert, menatap wajah manis sang gadis yang kini, berada begitu dekat dengannya._

_"Tentu, bahkan ke ujung bumi pun, kau akan terus kucari, Gilbert."_

_Atau setidaknya, itulah harapan bodohnya yang paling terakhir._

_Atau bisa saja, itu semua hanyalah imaji yang ia ciptakan untuk membuat dirinya nyaman, kala ia melihat Gilbert kini ditarik pergi dari dirinya, membuat satu-satunya orang yang tersisa bagi Eli di dunia ini, untuk lupa pada sosok gadis lemah tersebut._

.

**End**


End file.
